Stolen Innocence
by therandomer5000
Summary: The four brothers are out on patrol together. rated for blood. R


**I got this idea while I was watching Tv. It's a little sad but I imagine this could happen if you're a ninja turtle on patrol. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Stolen Innocence**

Tonight was gonna be awesome! All four turtle brothers were in a great mood! There hadn't been any crimes at all so far and it was a beautiful, warm night.

''Hey Raph!'' Mikey called over to his brother who was sitting against the ledge next to Leo.

''What?'' Raph looked up.

''Do you know where Donnie went?'' Mike asked as he tried to hold in a grin.

''No.. where is he?'' Raph looked about for his brainy brother, Leo joined him.

''Leo? you're supposed to be the leader~'' Mikey giggled in a sing-song voice.

''Where is he Mike?'' Leo frowned humorously. Mikey pointed at the shed, The two older turtles moved towards the shed and opened the door. Looking in they began to get confused.

Mikey suppressed a giggle when Donnie appeared on top of the shed.

''He's not in here Mike'' Leo called.

''Yeah he is'' Mikey giggled. Donnie held two water balloons.

''No he ain't'' Raph and Leo turned around just as Don released the balloons. They landed on their targets perfectly.

Don jumped down next to Mikey.

''You were right.. that was fun'' Don smirked as the other two wiped themselves dry.

''I know right'' Mike grinned as the older turtles smiled at them.

''Hey fearless''

''Yeah Raph''

''Want some revenge'' Raph grinned at his eldest brother who nodded happily back.

''Get 'em'' Leo yelled and they both ran at the younger brothers. Mikey shrieked like a girl and jumped onto Donnie's shell.

''RUN DON! RUN!'' He yelped as Don began to run away.

''Use your own legs'' Donnie grunted as he chucked Mikey off. Michelangelo landed lightly and sprinted ahead of his brother.

''Enjoy being eaten bro'' Mike laughed.

''They're not gonna eat.. me..'' Don turned to face his other brothers who were bearing their teeth. ''Ok they might''

Mikey slowed down to run in line with Don and they grinned at each other. Mikey passed Don one end of his kurisagama chain and he kept the other, they suddenly turned in different directions and held the chain straight.

Leo and Raph didn't have time to stop and they both fell over it with enough force to bring both Don and Mike with them. They all ended up in one big turtle pile.

''Nice one guys'' Leo laughed,

''Smooth'' Raph chuckled as he sat up.

''Tonights actually been kinda awesome'' Mikey grinned, ''I never thought a night without action would be fun''

''I know right'' Don grinned back.

The was a small scream in the distance but the turtles didn't hear it over their laughter. It wasn't until they had finally quieted down that they heard a scream of pain from the same place.

''C'mon'' Leo nodded and the four turtles ran towards the scream.

Halfway there and another one came but this one sounded strangled, this caused Mikey to run faster and away from his brothers.

He arrived at the rooftop first, the sight below him was horrible. His hands flew over his mouth and beak as he stared down at the girl.

''Oh no'' He breathed before flying down the fire escape and dropping down next to her.

''Are you ok?'' Mikey asked quietly. ''Obviously not.. oh my god..'' The alley floor around the young woman was covered in blood. Her stomach was bleeding badly, Mike could tell a knife was in her stomach earlier.

''Th-they h-hurt me'' She whispered.

''MIKEY!'' Mike looked up as his brothers jumped down next to him.

''We were too late'' Leo frowned sadly. Donnie looked at the wound.

''She's been stabbed.. and it looks like the knife was being turned while it was in her.'' Don shook his head, ''There's nothing we can do for her''

''Wh-what are y-you?'' The woman muttered.

''We're turtles'' Raph answered sadly.

''Why didn't you come?'' She hissed painfully.

''We did'' Mikey frowned.

''I screamed a while ago.. nobody c-came'' The girl's eyes fluttered shut and she went limp.

''Is she dead?'' Raph gulped.

''yeah.. yeah she's gone'' Donnie answered solemnly.

Mikey looked around and noticed something cowering in the corner, he crept towards it.

''Mike?'' The other three looked at him in confusion.

''Hey..'' Mikey cooed softly, ''I won't hurtcha.. are you ok?''

''Mommy..'' A little voice wavered as the shape stepped forward revealing a little girl. ''Is she ok?''

''Um..'' Mikey frowned as he looked back at his brothers.

''She's just sleepin'... right?'' The little girl stared at the turtles through tearful eyes.

''I'm sorry'' The four turtles blurted together.

The girl burst into tear and ran out the alley.

''Should we go after her?'' Don asked worriedly, ''She could be hurt''

''No'' Leo shook his head, ''Leave her be.. I'm sure she'll be fine''

''Let's go home'' Raph sighed. The turtles made their way onto the rooftop, they looked back to see the small girl crouched in the corner of the street.

''Poor thing..'' Mikey shook his head. ''I can't imagine what it would be like to see my family die''

The others watched as Michelangelo shivered. They had promised Master Splinter so long ago that they would protect Mikey from losing his innocence, now they realise that the only way that would happen was if he saw someone he cared about die.

''That won't happen bro'' Raph slung an arm over Mikey's shoulders. ''We ain't leavin' ya anytime soon''

Mikey smiled at his brothers as they kept walking. There was nothing they could do for the girl but there was plenty they could do for their brother.

''I love you guys.. ya know that right?'' Mikey looked at them all as they nodded.

''We love you too'' Leo smiled softly. ''You don't ever need to worry about us''

''I know'' Mike nodded happily, ''Let's watch a movie when we get home?''

''Sure'' Don nodded, ''But I'm picking''

''No way dude!'' Mikey grinned, ''I'm pickin' the movie''

''Yer both wrong'' Raph grinned as he broke into a run, ''Cause I'll be first home meanin' I pick the movie''

''No way Raphie!''

''You're on!''

Leo watched as his brothers raced ahead, he couldn't help but laugh.

He saw a small white flower growing out of a crack in the roof and he knew what he had to do next.

The young girl shivered as she cried, the police would be here soon.. she wanted her daddy.

''Hey.. kid?'' Leo slipped off the roof and landed next to the child.

''Yes mr turtle?'' She sniffled.

''I'm sorry about your mom'' Leo handed her the flower and she took it with a small smile.

''It's pretty'' She looked up at the turtle. ''Thank you''

''Please don't tell anyone about us'' Leo smiled softly, ''We're your little secret ok?''

''Ok Mr Turtle, don't worry'' She nodded and in a blink Leo had disappeared back to the lair where he found his brother setting up the movie and getting snacks.

''What took ya so long?'' Raph smirked. ''Is fearless gettin' slow?''

The other two sat on the couch next to him and looked up at Leo.

''Nah..'' Leo waved them off as he sat with them, ''I just had to do something before I came here''

The other three shrugged before settling down and watching the movie.

* * *

**It wasn't too sad.. was it? Please Review xx**


End file.
